Set Sail
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: Here I go again, this is where me and my friends have our own dreams and want to be pirates! I don't own One Peice.


The beginning (Part 1)

(A/n this is my first One Piece fanfic, everybody say yay! One Piece is now my fave anime and sadly that means Shaman King is not in fact its number 3 and Full MetalAlchemist is number2,(cries cuz I miss Lenny), but hey now I have Sanji, he's so hot! Oh and I didn't add Chopper and Nico Robin, because I know enough about them to brag and have seen some episodes with them, but no enough to put them in the story. Maybe they will come towards the end, because I will have more of a knowing about them because of the episodes I have been watching! Well anyway on to the fic)

This story begins with a group of friends and siblings who have their own hopes and dreams. They all want to be pirates above all, but the people of their Island, called TreeSay Island, don't believe in "fairytales and people playing pretend" so they call it. See the people of TreeSay Island don't believe in pirates. Only this gang of ditzy and troublesome teenagers (with the exception of Matt who is 7). This Island has been attacked by pirates 3 times in the pass 8 years, but every time they come the people say their crazy and don't listen to what the "pirates" say.

Serfia Moto, 16, a girl who looks more and more like a pirate everyday, she has dark yet light brown hair, blue eyes that always change colors, but go blue in the morning and the night, she will sometimes wear glasses that have a blue trim, and has a scar on her right cheek, she wares a white sweatshirt, with a blue velvet vest, black silk pants, black leather boots, wears a belt that has black and white stripes that is always falling down because she has no belt loops on her pants, has to 2 puffy ponytail holders up her pants right be low her knees, 1 red on the left and 1 green on the right, wears a red bandana on her upper left arm, she also likes to wear a stripped scarf around her waist, she wears a black head band on her head to, has a brown knapsack because she has no pockets on her pants, she has a gold earring in her right ear(It's a hoop), keeps a sword in her dangling belt(that never falls out, except when the belt completely falls off), has a blue watch on her left arm and a gold ring on her left hand on her middle finger, she wants to have a grand adventure and make everybody else happy, and be a better chef, so she wants to meet Sanji, but she thinks she'll never be a good as her friend Jared.

Leaf Faller, 16, Serfia's fraternal twin and given the last name of there mothers maiden name, she wants to find world piece and she's wants to be a pirate, she wears a simple outfit, jeans and a blue T-Shirt, she has long brown hair and blue eyes.

Matt Moto, 7(as it was said before) , the younger brother of the ditzy sisters, wears a orange T-Shirt and blue jean pants and has brown eyes and black hair and always carries a toy sword, gun, and a really expensive sling shot. He can spot

These 3 siblings grew up on the Island together. When Serfia and Leaf were 10 they got a ship from there father(who left right after Matt was born to do something's that he wouldn't tell his wife) It was a big ship that had like 7 rooms plus a kitchen. Their mother put it in storage because, of the "no believing in pirates thing" and didn't want her daughters being confused as to why he gave it to them. They went snooping around it one day and Serfia tripped and cut her cheek and the cannon, their mom then said that they were never allowed to go back to the ship ever again unless they wanted it to be gone. Matt then found it when he was 5 and it said that it was also given to him and he kept his mouth shut (he found it when he was 5 ½). Serfia and Leaf 14 at the time decided to become pirates and have a grad adventure, with there friends.

Kin, who is 16 now, has long black hair tied in 2 long braids that are held in by 2 large, golden rings, and has very dark blue eyes, wears a long sleeved shirt that has ripped sleeves, and it shows her midriff somewhat and wears black baggy pants, with the right leg pant off at the thigh, has black slippers and a golden ring around her right ankle, she was protected by her older brother after there parents were murdered, and so they headed for the mainland, but a storm hit their ship and her brother was lost at sea. She awoke on TreeSay Island, and believed he was still alive and wants to him someday. She was 7 at the time. She's lived with Leaf and Serfia since then and has pretended that pirates don't exist for she knows they do. She is a great warrior and is great with a sword.

Jared TreeSay, 15, a child genius, who has blackish-brownish messy shaggy hair, blue eyes that have a tint of green in them, has a tattoo of his family's symbol on his right leg, wears a green collared shrit, with a white undershirt and a dark blue tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes, who is the direct heir to the Island. The Island was found by his ancestor, Gero, and was passed down to every 1st child in the family and now Jared will have it when his dad dies. Jared has been a baker since he was 3 and a chef since he was 6. He's 15 now, he knows about pirates because of the twins and the baby brother. He wants to flee TreeSay Island and find One Piece, but he doesn't think he's piratey enough and he never wants to go back to TreeSay Island.

Tsuki Talo, 14, is a bookworm, who has blue eyes that are really pretty, has dirty blonde hair that is to the middle of her back, that is always in a black headband, has a chip of her ear missing and was like that at birth, she wears a black shirt and blue jean skirt, wears a red scarf, and blue boots and and ankle high white socks, wears glasses that have a black rim, she has no clue that her ancestor Rami was in a world full of pirates, see Ramis mother died and so he decided to leave the place that he lived on. Along, with his best friend, Shogo. Well Pirates attacked at destroyed the Island and Rami awoke on TreeSay Island, but lost his memory so he believed pirates don't exist. Tsuki is out to find out about her families ancestry passed Rami. Tsuki is the only Talo since then to believe in pirates. She can shoot a gun with great precision.

Valsear Logo, 15, is a lonely teenager, he has black spiky hair and yellow eyes, he also wears contacts to make his eyes look less like their yellow, has a blue stripe on his left cheek, wears a black shirt and baggy blue jeans, wears black shoes and white shoes. He live on an Island where he and his parents were poor, but lived with a rich family, and one day pirates attacked and kidnapped, Valsears mother and father and so he was lost at sea and woke up on TreeSay Island and hopes to one day find his mother and father and he keeps his knowing of pirates to himself, so he can be around "The Pirates" of TreeSay Island. He is a great Navigator, because his father taught him.

These, wanna be pirates have no clue what Serfia has been planning for the pass year, but soon everyone will find out and it will blow them a way.

(A/N so what do you think! Next part is what the Straw Hat Pirates are doing while the wanna be pirates are doing there thing, oh and I didn't put everything in the little bios, because it will he relived later so RR thanks.)


End file.
